Undetectable Veritaserum
by Amarylle
Summary: Hermione Granger owns a small Potions Company with her friends and business partners: Greengrass, Zabini, Nott and the Potters. What happens when she initiates a meeting for the purpose of getting over some of their differences, and some of them have the scheming idea to have Granger and Nott confess to their attraction to each other? HG/TN, DG/BZ, HP/GW.
1. Scheming & Confessions

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter and the canon characters belong to J.K Rowling and I am only borrowing them to write for my and other people's enjoyment, without any intention of profiting from it. I thank this creative lady for blessing us with such a rich ground to build up our creativity on!

* * *

Hermione pressed her index and middle fingers against her temple, to softly rub the area, hoping it would soothe her throbbing headache. This was not the brightest of her ideas, but it was a necessary measure. It was best to get this over with sooner, rather than later.

She glanced at her companions and sighed. It was unlikely that they would see eye to eye, but her blooming business needed their support, _all_ of their support to make it work. She needed her business partners and best friends to put aside their differences, and act like mature adults. Then again, that was probably too much to ask for, considering the people sitting at her table in the chic new Wizarding Restaurant were Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and the Potters.

Hermione Granger owned a small Potions Company, where she was the Head of the Research Department, which was a thrilling and fitting occupation for her, as she could do what she did best: read, plan, organize, tweak, and let her analytical mind soar. She had her sights on enhancing the effects of already existing potions, and using her creativity, she had her heart set on inventing brand new concoctions that would aid their society with Healing, Enchanting, Alchemy, and even land a hand to Curse-Breakers. She owned fifty percent of the stocks, as the rest went to her investors: Greengrass, Zabini, Nott and the Potters.

They all agreed that while they wanted to be a part of this endeavor and help their friend with the start-up capital, it was her intellectual property, and they would be heavily relying on her bright mind to take them into the next century with her ground-breaking innovations.

Daphne Greengrass was a brilliant Potions Mistress, who finished up with her Mastery even faster than Hermione did, and her skills with a cauldron landed her with quite a name, even though she was still very much in her youth. She was the Head of their Brewing Department, and she had complete control over the quality of their products. Nothing was allowed to leave the Laboratories without her permission, as her keen eye for the fine art of Potion Brewing did not miss anything. She owned ten percent of their stocks, and her salary was the same as Hermione's, as her skills were as important to the collective, as hers was.

Blaise Zabini was one of the most calculating people that Hermione had ever met, which paired with his affinity to numbers, made for a fine Financial Advisor. He handled the company's accounting, keeping their books clean, paying attention to their taxes, and keeping an eye on everything that possibly needed legal aid. This did not take up too much of his time however, so he spent his days split between his role in the company, and traveling the world, looking for good investment opportunities to further the Zabini fortune that he was the sole benefactor of. He also owned ten percent of the business.

Theodore Nott was a very quiet and private person. He never talked too much, which was why his words usually carried a lot of weight. The dark-haired wizard was very observant, and instantly knew a good opportunity when he saw one. He easily had the most connections out of his colleagues, and he put them to good use to help the company with acquiring the best equipment, the best quality ingredients, all of their required reading material, and various odds and ends that they needed. He was the Head of Acquisition, furthermore he quietly supplied Hermione with under the radar research material, that would be heavily frowned upon if it ever came to light, but it could not be helped, as the two of them had a thirst for forgotten knowledge. Theo was the perfect sounding board for her ideas, so he was also her research partner when she needed one. As he was quite sweet on the brunette witch, he had put more galleons into the company than it was public knowledge among the partners, satisfied with his ten percent ownership.

Harry and Ginevra Potter owned the last twenty percent of the business, much to the chagrin of their best friend, as she insisted on them having majority ownership, as Harry funded most of the money in her stead, which made her feel uncomfortable, even though she was rather well off herself. The _Boy-Who-Conquered_ simply stared at her with soulful emerald eyes, and explained that this was a gift to the best sister he could ever have, for all her devotion and loyalty and friendship over the years, not to mention finishing up her double Masteries in Potions and Charms. It took a lot of coaxing and cajoling, but eventually she let her stubbornness slide, and embraced the messy haired wizard with tears in her eyes for supporting her dream, and always being there for her.

Harry did not have an active role in the company, other than making sure his best friend did not lose herself in her work, like she was prone to. He often had to force her to eat and sleep, and have some time for herself, but he was happy to make sure she did not work herself to death, when he was not focusing his attention on his own Broom Manufacturing Company, or his growing family.

Ginny on the other hand was the true creative mind in the company. She actually ventured out into the non-magical world for an education in Fine Art and Design, as the magical world did not put a lot of focus into art, other than creating magical portraits and jewelery. She was responsible for the look and feel of their finished products. She had free control over packaging designs, and the aesthetics of their advertising booklets. Their company insignia was also her handiwork.

She worked closely with Luna Lovegood, whom Hermione employed as their Advertising Manager.

"Is this really necessary?" Blaise drawled. "I need to be in Paris in a few hours." He brought it up as an excuse, as he really did not want to spend more time than necessary in the _Golden Boy's_ company, even if his wife did look delectable.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at the Italian wizard, and her lips curved into a sly smirk. "Can't you come up with a better excuse than that, Blaise? You _just_ came back from France yesterday." She said in a silky tone, that was slightly mocking. "Are you sure that you were in _Slytherin_? You are not very subtle."

Theodore's eyes were alight with amusement, as he looked at the indignant expression of his best friend. He looked like he just swallowed a lemon. He stayed quiet however, glancing at Hermione, who looked like she was already regretting her initiative to hold this meeting.

"I assumed that my girlfriend would be on my side." Blaise pouted, looking at Daphne with betrayal in his almond shaped eyes, which just further amused the beautiful blonde.

"There is business, and then there is pleasure." She winked. "I happen to agree with Hermione. It was high time we all had a meeting to try to put our differences to the side to focus on the collective goal we have, which is to have a thriving business venture." She nodded, sipping her wine, that just appeared in front of her a few moments ago with the rest of their drinks.

"Thanks, Daph." Hermione smiled softly. "We don't all have to become best friends all of a sudden, but a modicum of decorum while we discuss business would be beneficial."

"Like I would ever become best friends with a _Gryffindor_." Blaise said with a disgusted expression, and missed the hurt look on Hermione's face, before she schooled her features into an air of indifference.

"Glad to know where we stand." She said dryly, and Theo smacked his bronze skinned mate on his arm to draw attention to his faux pas.

Zabini really put his foot in his mouth, as he had developed a friendship with the Gryffindor witch in their Eighth Year, and they had lunch together at least twice a month since then. He looked into her light brown eyes and frowned slightly, because even though she was trying to hide it, he could tell that he upset her.

He leaned over Theo, to softly grasp her pale hand and draw it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Scusi. Ti voglio un mondo di bene!" He whispered, so only she and Theo heard.

Hermione's eyes softened, and a small smile ghosted on her lips. "Grazie, you big clown." She chuckled, and pulled her hand back with a soft blush, which left Theodore frowning slightly. He disliked it when she blushed, unless he was the reason that her cheeks filled with a delicious scarlet colour.

Harry and Ginny watched the scene with unmasked interest, and shared a look when they noticed their quiet colleague's frown deepen. It was not a secret in the Potter household that they noticed that the introverted Slytherin had feelings for their oblivious best friend, but they decided not to become involved, as there was no love lost between the Potters and Hermione's Slytherin friends.

"Perhaps we should ditch the restaurant, and go out and have some fun. A dinner meeting is way too formal to bury the hatchet." Harry suggested thoughtfully.

"That's a very good idea." Ginny exclaimed, her face lit up with excitement. "It's been a while since we went out."

"The hat-what?" Theodore asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"The hatchet." Hermione echoed, turning towards the wizard and giving him a small smile. "It's a muggle phrase. It means _'to make peace'_."

"Oh." He hummed.

"Do you even know how to have fun, Potter?" Greengrass asked in a teasing manner.

"I assure you, he _does_." Ginny grinned, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ginny!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed together, mortified.

"What?" She blinked innocently, and then turned back to the blonde witch. "How do you think I got pregnant?" She teased her back, caressing her bulging belly.

" _Oh my god..._ " Hermione whispered, burying her face in her hands, embarrassed, while Harry gaped at his wife.

To their surprise, Daphne let out a light-hearted laugh. "Who knew that you had a sense of humour, Red." She grinned at her, and looked at Harry and Hermione. "Come on, lighten up, this is not the dark ages, where talking about sex was taboo."

"Glad to be acknowledged, Blondie." She laughed, and pulled her husband up for a sweet kiss. "Don't be a prude, love."

"I am not a prude!" He huffed, and as if to prove a point, he swept the feisty redhead into his arms and kissed her passionately. His hands dipped into the silky tendrils of her hair, pulling her closer, while their tongues fought for dominance, only parting when they needed to come up for air.

Blaise smirked. "Well, our Boy Wonder is not as timid as I thought, huh."

"Like you can do better!" Harry shot back with a grin, still holding his wife flush against him.

"Is that a challenge?" He raised an eyebrow, and pulled Daphne on his lap, gently caressing her hair back from her beautiful face, and slowly capturing her lips for a sensuous kiss, that left the blonde moaning softly into the kiss, without the slightest sliver of shame.

"Well, wow." Ginny whispered wistfully, staring at the kissing couple, her eyes misting with lust, because the sight of the handsome wizard and gorgeous witch was turning her pregnancy hormone induced self on.

Hermione flushed scarlet at the sight of her friends' very public display of affection, and the sounds they were making. This was not how she imagined the meeting go. She was not supposed to witness a kiss-off competition between two horny couples. Her eyes widened when Ginny pulled Harry closer, grabbing his tie, and kissing him feverishly.

"Theo..." Hermione whispered, and looked at her amused friend. "I am going to leave now. This is beyond uncomfortable."

The tall wizard glanced at the brunette's flushed face, and wished that he was the reason her pale skin was so deliciously heated, and sighed. "I will go with you, I don't think that our inappropriate friends will even notice that we are gone." He said softly.

"I agree, they are ridiculous." She shook her head, and placed some galleons on the table for the drinks they had consumed. She stood up, reaching for her coat, but Theodore stopped her.

"Let me." He said with a soft compelling tone, and held out her coat to the flustered woman.

"T-thank you." Hermione mumbled, blushing at the sweet gesture.

"My pleasure." He said sincerely, and gave her a small smile, leaving a few coins on the table himself, guiding her out of the restaurant.

"This is not how I thought the meeting would go." His company sighed, as she shook her hair a little, letting her wild locks fall freely down her back.

"Funny. This is exactly how I imagined it would go." He teased her.

"What?!" She gaped and looked at him, realizing that he was having her on, when she saw his amused expression. "Seriously, Theo!" She huffed.

"You are easy to tease." He laughed lowly.

As they walked up to the apparation point, neither of them noticed their friends staring at them through the window of the restaurant, mischievous smiles plastered on some of their faces, while concern was apparent on others.

"Are you sure that this was a good idea?" Harry asked, feeling uneasy about the situation, as he and Gin agreed not to get involved in match-making their best friend with Theodore Nott.

"Of course! Those two are so enamored with each other, that even a blind wizard could see that!" Blaise exclaimed. "When he is around her, his eyes almost never leave her. It's pathetic!"

"We share the same Lab, and whenever Theo stops by, Hermione lights up like a Christmas tree adorned by fairy lights." Daphne chuckled.

"Yes, we noticed all that, that is not our concern." Ginny chimed in. "Was it really a good idea to use our newly improved undetectable Veritaserum formula on them? They are going to be pissed."

"Where is your Gryffindor bravery, Red?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Blondie!" She mock glared at her.

Harry sighed. "We might as well enjoy some food while we are here."

"You don't have to sound so dejected, Potter." Blaise smirked. "Our company happens to be first-class, if you were not aware of that yet."

"Wow, your ego knows no bounds." Harry drawled, and sipped his wine.

Daphne and Ginny shared a look and shook their heads in tandem. They were both aware that Hermione called this meeting because their significant others were morons, who clung to their childish Hogwarts rivalry like a second skin.

"I am not the one who shows up in the press every other day, flaunting my happy life." Blaise frowned. "You are so annoying with your crazy wealth, your successful Broom Manufacturing business that you are constantly expanding world-wide, not to mention your gorgeous wife, and the status you hold in our society..." He ranted with a sour look.

"Oh my god!" Harry gaped, and then suddenly he laughed out loud. "I can't believe this. Blaise Zabini is jealous of my life!" He grinned.

"Well, yes." Blaise said, before he could really think about it. His eyes widened, as he put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Ginny asked, surprised he admitted to such, while her husband was hysterical beside her by the knowledge that the Italian wizard was envious. He found it hilarious.

Blaise looked over to his girlfriend, whom did not even have the decency to hide her smug smirk. "Daph, what the hell did you do?" He hissed at her, embarrassed.

The blonde bombshell grinned at his discomfort and spilled the beans. "Well, for the sake of amusement, I might have _'accidentally'_ poured our improved truth serum into all of our drinks. I figured it would make things more interesting, and Merlin was I right." Laughter bubbled out of her. "I cannot believe you have an inferiority complex, babe."

Ginny laughed boisterously. "Oh, Merlin! I like you more and more, Blondie!"

"Glad to be of service, Red." Daphne winked at the redhead cheekily, and turned back to her boyfriend. "Aw, come on, don't be such a baby, and wipe that frown off your beautiful face!" She shook her head, and leaned in to coax him out of his deflated mood with a searing kiss.

"I am so glad you dragged me out tonight, Gin. This is priceless!" Harry laughed, as he watched Blaise stew in his discomfort.

"See, I always know what's best for you, and don't you forget it!" She teased her husband, kissing his cheek.

"I shall properly reward you for your insight once we get home." He said louder than intended, and Ginny blushed something fierce.

"I can't wait." She whispered in response, and descended on Harry's lips with fervor.

Blaise looked amused. "Daph, did you also pour a _Lust Potion_ into the Potters' drinks? They are almost going at it at our table." He teased.

She laughed. "No, that is all genuine Potter horniness, I'm afraid. Who would have thought, _hm_."

He grinned, and then hummed thoughtfully. "Do you think Theo spilled his attraction yet?"

"I bet you a thousend galleons that they end up between the sheets together tonight, engaging in some acrobatic motions to chase satisfaction." Daph replied with a smirk.

"I don't think so, Blondie!" Ginny said, pulling back from kissing her husband. "I bet you the same thousend galleons, plus a spa weekend that they only talk about their feelings for each other, and maybe share a kiss or two. Hermione is way too demure to do anything more than that."

Daphne grinned. "You are on, Red! She might be demure, but she has the hots for Theo, and she won't be able to resist his charms tonight."

Blaise chuckled. "You do realize that when they learn about this bet, they are going to either hex the both of you, or plot some revenge? Theo can be really sneaky, and Hermione is really vindictive at times."

"Oh yeah, she is all short and tiny, but when pissed she can pack a punch." Harry chimed in.

"Speaking of punching, I still cannot believe that prim and proper Hermione Granger punched Draco _sodding_ Malfoy in our third year." The Italian wizard laughed lowly. "She broke his nose, and he was so humiliated, he refused to come out from the dorm rooms for a week."

"I remember that. Pansy could not stop whining about how her _precious Dray_ was wronged, and we should do something about it." Daph said with a chuckle. "No one was really willing to move against her for the rest of the term though."

"My best friend can be really scary, that's for sure, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Ginny laughed.

"Alright, enough of the lovebirds. Let's order some food and eat. I am starving." Blaise drawled, and they quieted down to decide what to have for dinner, and ended up having a fun time together, the males completely forgetting their bickering for the moment.

~oo~oOo~oo~

Just as the quartet got ready to eat, Theodore and Hermione arrived in front of her apartment building, as the quiet Slytherin had insisted on making sure that she arrived home safely.

"Well, this is me." She gestured to the three story building, that was painted an unassuming grey, with small windows and a huge door dotting the front. "Thank you for accompanying me, even though it was unnecessary." She chuckled.

"My pleasure." Theo repeated his earlier sentiment. "Au contraire, anything could have happened, and I prefer to know that you are safe at all times." He said softly.

Hermione looked up at his defined face, and blushed slightly. "That's sweet of you, Theodore, thank you." She said, and bit her lower lip, which drew the wizard's attention. "Would you like to come up for a cup of tea and some sandwiches? We did not have dinner after all." She offered, hoping he would accept.

Theodore's eyes were trained on her full lips, and he wished that he could have a taste, to see if they were as soft as he always imagined they were. He sighed softly, and looked up into her eyes, when she invited him inside.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He blurted out of nowhere, and his eyes widened.

"What, why?" Hermione asked with a hurt voice. She did not think he would refuse to come inside.

"Because I would not be able to keep my hands to myself, Hermione." He answered without thought once more, and his eyes widened further.

Hermione's eyes widened as well, and her cheeks flushed. "Your attention would not be unwelcome at all." She replied, and her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. "Oh my god, did I say that out loud?"

Theo's eyes were comically wide by now, as he stared at the beautiful creature in front of him. "Are you saying that you are as attracted to me, as I am to you?" He asked, holding his breath for her answer.

"Theo, I have had a crush on you since our Eighth year." She admitted, her blush deepening, as she fiddled with the hem of her coat nervously.

He let out the breath he was holding, just to draw in another one in his surprise. "That was five years ago..." He whispered, his eyes softening, as he stepped closer to embrace the tiny witch carefully. "I have been crushing on you since third year. Punching Draco Malfoy opened my eyes to the fact that you were not only intelligent and brave, but had a bit of an impulsive recklessness that I found really hot." He chuckled.

Hermione laughed at his admission, and snaked her arms around his lower back. "Punching the ferret is one of my best memories, that is for sure." She grinned, and gazed up at the tall wizard tenderly. "I am glad that my crush that developed into feelings over the years is not unrequited." She said, before she could stop herself.

Theo's eyes shined with adoration. "Not only are your feelings not unrequited, but I can say with absolute certainty that I have fallen in love with you, you wonderfully frustrating witch." He blabbered without filter, blushing slightly, as he had no intention of sharing his feelings so openly just yet.

Hermione's eyes were misty with unshed tears. "I never dared imagine that you returned my feelings, Theodore." She whispered, and caressed his cheek lovingly with the back of her right hand.

Theo smiled, and trailed his arms up on her back, gently caressing her through the layers of fabric that covered her body, eventually cupping her cheeks tenderly and leaning down to finally taste the lips he had been dreaming of since he was a teenager. He sighed contently, as he pressed soft tiny kisses on her lips, carefully caressing her lower lip with his tongue, seeking entrance.

Hermione granted him easy access, and she moaned softly as their tongues met for a sensual waltz. Her heartbeats quickened as Theodore deepened the kiss, making her feel completely weak in the knees, as a surge of heat and electricity rushed through her body, making her pull back slightly for air.

"Wow." She whispered.

"That was really hot." Theo grinned, feeling quite aroused.

"It really was." She agreed. "So, would you like to come upstairs?" She asked flirtatiously.

"It would be my pleasure." He answered cheekily, making her laugh.

Hermione pulled him inside the building, and they walked up the stairs to the third floor, where she abruptly paused in front of her door, and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, looking at her shocked face with concern.

"Those conniving, meddling, sneaky little idiots!" Hermione exclaimed, fuming. "As happy as I am right now, I could not help analyzing our sudden rush of confessing attraction, and thinking our night over, I just realized that they dosed our drinks with our new potion." She stated.

The dark-haired wizard stared at her, and his jaw tightened as he thought back over the events that had transpired and had to agree with her. "Those bastards!" He swore. "We need to get back at them, and I know just the way how." He said, mischief reflected in his eyes.

The muggleborn witch turned her key in the lock, and they entered her apartment. She threw her coat on the back of a chair and looked at her company, prompting him to share his plan.

Hermione's sweet laughter could be heard long into the morning, as she let her amusement bubble forth, as her handsome Slytherin shared his plan. Those meddling friends of theirs would not know what hit them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a little something that did not leave me for a few days now. This might be just a stand alone piece, unless you guys are curious of Theo's plan, and want to see the meddling troublemakers get their comeuppance. I had tons of fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed it as much, as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Foreign vocabulary:

 _Ti voglio un mondo di bene!_ \- I think the world of you!

 _Grazie._ \- Thank you!


	2. In the Alley & The Plot Thickens

Blaise only had his mind set on one thing, and that was to whisk Daphne away from the dinner meeting, and the sneaky scheming that they were doing with the Potters, and take her home to fuck her into oblivion. The red wine, the company, the heavy kissing that both couples engaged themselves in with their partners had aroused him, and he felt a rather uncomfortable strain in his tight-fitting slacks that he had donned for the evening.

His fingers were teasingly trailing upwards on Daphne's thigh, dangerously close to getting lost under the silky fabric of her bright red cocktail dress, that emphasized her soft honey coloured hair, not to mention the delicious curve of her breasts, driving him positively wild with desire.

The attractive witch had always known how to enhance on her beauty with choosing clothing that complimented either one, or all of her features and assets prominently.

She gazed at him with that damned _knowing smirk_ on her face, and the same lust reflecting in her bright blue eyes, that just made him feel even more desperate for the need to touch her, to feel her skin pressed against his, to rediscover every inch of her voluptuous, yet at the same time delicate body, that had the ability to drive any hot blooded heterosexual male mad with passion.

"Alright Potters, it's time for us to part. I, no, _we_ have a pressing need to be somewhere else right now." He smirked, and squeezed his lover's thigh tenderly with purpose.

Ginny, whom he also found really attractive with her deep red hair and shapely long legs, shot him a knowing look, and teased him verbally.

"Oh parting is such sweet sorrow..." She said with a fake mocking tone, that they all knew had absolutely no malice in it.

Potter turned to his wife with a surprised expression. "Honey, did you just quote _Shakespeare_?" He blinked.

"Yes, of course." She looked at him like he was crazy. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, given the fact that he was a muggle author, who wrote classic literature, I did not think you would be familiar with him." He explained. "I mean, I know you studied in the non-magical world, but your major had nothing to do with literature."

Blaise curved his lips into a sly smirk. "I am _so delighted_ to enlighten you on your unsurprising lack of knowledge on this subject matter, Potter."

"What do you mean, Zabini?" The messy haired wizard asked, glaring at the audacity of the Italian wizard's arrogance.

"William Shakespeare was a _wizard_ , Wonder Boy." Blaise said, and chuckled at his dumbfounded expression.

" _What?_ " He gaped, amusing the entire dinner table of Purebloods surrounding him.

"It is really easy to forget that you were not raised in our society." Daphne chuckled, but she was not making fun of him, or taking as much twisted pleasure out of this situation, as her boyfriend obviously did. "Have you heard about the Avons?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Should I have?"

"The _House of Avon_ was one of the most prominent Pureblood families in Great Britain, until the first Wizarding War, when Grindelwald and his cronies murdered and erased their line completely, causing the family to fade from the collective consciousness of society." Ginny took over seamlessly.

The sole female Weasley offspring was raised with the political awareness, that most of her older brothers sadly lacked. She was a very perceptive witch, keen on absorbing wizarding history.

"Shakespeare was at one point the Head of House, responsible for one of the largest collection of wealth, that disappeared with their death." Daphne continued. "He was not invested in the political climate of his time period, and turned his passion for writing into a source of entertainment for our society."

"His work is appreciated and treasured in every magical household, even those of us who are not inclined to be glued to a book all day have read most, if not all of his work, as it had become an essential part of proper education." Blaise chimed in.

"If it is such an important part of education, why haven't I heard about this in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Have you ever paid attention in History of Magic?" Ginny laughed.

"Well, no, not really. Binns was always going on and on about Goblin Rebellions, that I eventually just tuned the boring ghost out completely and used his lessons as a means to catch up on some sleep." He replied sheepishly.

"Surprisingly that is not all he had talked about, but I also realize that since you were raised in a muggle household, you did not get the education that we all got from our families before we were even allowed to attend Hogwarts." Daphne hummed.

Harry sighed. "I am realizing more and more how much of a disadvantage muggle-raised witches and wizards have to struggle with, compared to those who grow up in magical households."

His company nodded solemnly.

"It's true." Daphne agreed. "However this is not the time to discuss this, as Blaise and I have something _a lot more fun and engaging_ to attend to." She said huskily, glancing at her boyfriend, who had not stopped teasing her thigh even through this conversation, and the silky lace panties that she was wearing underneath were damp with her arousal.

Blaise's breath hitched, as she grabbed his misbehaving hand and guided it towards her slick fabric covered sex, to let him feel how he effected her. He gently grazed the wet silk with his fingertips, eliciting a delicious quiver, and an almost inaudible gasp from the witch, his cock throbbing in response.

He needed to have her, and he needed to have her _now_ , no question about that. She was obviously as ready to welcome him inside her, as he was to dip himself into her folds. He discreetly withdrew his hand, and rubbed it against his trousers, grabbing his money pouch, ready to pay for their meal and have his wicked way with his gorgeous vixen.

The Potters shared a knowing glance and smirked at the obviously horny couple.

"Just go, dinner is on me. You can pay next time." The Gryffindor wizard smirked, and waved them off. "Now, remember to be safe kids." He threw in a gentle jibe at their needy purpose, only to have Zabini flip him the bird, making him and his wife laugh wholeheartedly.

"You know, love, they _do_ have the right idea." They heard Ginny's suggestive voice, before they stepped out into the cold night.

Blaise grabbed Daph by the waist, and pulled her into a cozy little alley that was not far from the restaurant they dined in, and mumbled a string of privacy charms, so they would not get caught.

"Blaise, what are y-?" She asked, her breath and words caught in her throat, as he pressed her up against the brick wall, his knee parting her legs slightly, his chest pressing flush against her, his eyes darkening with a primal basic need to make her his.

"Devouring you." He whispered, his voice deep and seductive.

Daphne moaned as his lips descended mercilessly upon her own, licking, nipping, and tugging at her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she readily granted. Her tongue fought for dominance with his, tasting him, swirling around with him feverishly, getting lost in his fragrance. He tasted like bittersweet chocolate and wine, driving her further into the need to feel him, _all_ of him.

Blaise was almost drunk on her sweet aroma. She smelled like hibiscus and jasmine, assaulting his senses, compelling him to drink her in. He grunted into their passionate kiss. His witch tasted like strawberries and wine, having a delicious after taste of her dessert.

However, for him, this appetizing woman was the true main course. He trailed soft kisses from the corner of her mouth, along the line of her jaw, to the tender flesh of her neck, making her shiver and sigh.

"Merlin, you are so responsive, cara." He groaned with lust, pressing his erection against her thigh. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He asked in a soft whisper against her ear, licking her earlobe, grazing it lightly with his teeth.

"Blaise..." Daphne whimpered. "Don't toy with me, I need you now!" She huffed with need, her hands trailing down his back, finding his backside, and giving it a playful squeeze, pulling back around his hips, her fingertips finding their purpose. She fiddled with the buttons and the zipper of his slacks, effortlessly ridding him of the offensive article of clothing, letting it fall in a heap against his ankles.

"That's more like it." She grinned, but the dark haired wizard grabbed her hands before she could reach into his boxers, and turned her around, so her chest was pressed against the cold hard surface of the wall, her arms held behind her back, giving him absolute dominion over her body.

"You are not the one in control here, sweetheart." He leaned over her back, whispering into her ear. " _Remember?_ " He teased her. "You literally _begged_ me to take charge when we were first together." He taunted her, holding her hands firmly together, leaning down to pick up his belt, skilfully securing it around her wrists with a smirk.

"Bla- _ah_ -ise- _hng_..." Daphne moaned, getting more and more aroused by the second. She loved it when her Italian lover dominated her. She was a strong woman, who had a lot of control both in her profession, and in her social life, but she thoroughly enjoyed to be submissive in the bedroom, or out of the bedroom in sexual situations. It made her feel a delicious longing ache between her legs.

The bronze skinned wizard smirked, and let go of her wrists, knowing that she could not move them at all, and his hands wandered up to the top of her strapless number, gently tugging at the flimsy silk, pulling it down to reveal dark green lacy lingerie underneath.

His mouth watered at the sight and feel of her assets, as they were almost spilling out of their restraints. He quickly removed the top part of her lingerie, and gently reached under the swell of her milky flesh, slowly massaging Daphne's full breasts, making her nipples harden at his ministrations, without actually touching the sensitive buds.

She shivered with pleasure, and pressed her ass into him and his throbbing manhood. "Bla- _ah_ -ise, ple- _ah_ -se..." She pleaded with him between throaty moans.

Zabini's pulse quickened as he felt her bottom flush against his aching erection. He wanted to tease his witch some more, but on the other hand, he needed a release as badly as she did. He withdrew his hands, and removed his boxers, grabbing his cock at the base, and guiding the tip near her fabric covered entrance.

He pulled the lacy fabric to the side, and thrust into her wet sex with one firm stroke, grunting with pleasure. He let Daphne get used to his length, and started slowly slipping in and out of her, holding onto her hips.

"Oh fuck, you are so tight!" He gasped, having trouble controlling his instinctive urge to take her fast and hard. He wanted to be slow and sensual, driving them both to the edge in slow motion, and then, only _then_ taking her for a wild ride.

The Slytherin wizard gazed at the blonde witch's pale back that was scattered with a smattering of freckles, and a playful dimple or two, and smiled. He was fond of those freckles, and kissed every single one of them on more than one occasion. He even counted as he went. Daph had exactly one hundred and thirty-two freckles on her body, most of it situated over her back, and her thighs, however her face was also lightly dotted with those tiny dots that made her look even more strikingly beautiful.

Blaise leaned further over her back and trailed soft kisses down her spine, as he continuously slammed into her, while he let one of those misbehaving hands of his find her clitoris, rubbing it tenderly.

"I _ahh_ -m so close." His girlfriend whispered breathlessly, even her silky voice shivering from desire and pleasure.

Daphne's heart was beating like crazy, as her boyfriend fucked her from behind, effortlessly slipping in and out of her. She was so moist and hot for him, that her wetness trailed down her inner thighs, as he thrust into her core. She felt so full, so complete with him inside of her, that she could have spent all day just enjoying the feel of his length deep inside her honey pot.

The salty scent of sweat and their mixing juices assaulted her senses, driving her that much closer towards completion. She could not get enough of Blaise's sharp citrus scent, that was mixed with the smell of ink and fresh parchment, that was just so delightfully resembling of him.

When he felt her depth's muscles tighten around him more frequently, he knew it was time to pick up the pace. He pressed her further against the wall, resulting in her rock hard nipples being stimulated by his constant motion, making her cry out in pleasure. He grabbed her hips more firmly than before for balance, and started pumping his cock in and out of her harder and faster.

"Blaise, _ohh_ fuck!" Daphne screamed as she was hit with a wave of immense pleasure, her knees buckling under her. She was certain she would have ended up on the ground, if it weren't for Blaise's strong grip on her hips.

"That's it, cara, come for me." He rasped out lowly, grunting as he made quick work of kissing and licking her hot skin just under her left shoulder blade.

In a matter of a few more minutes of his thick cock stimulating her hot slick sex, while he left trails of love bites over her back, and soft kisses along her spine, the absolutely divine creature, who belonged to him, was completely falling apart against the brick wall of _Junctions Alley,_ moaning and screaming out his name.

Daphne was hit with another wave of her orgasm, just a few seconds before Blaise joined her, and he groaned and grunted loudly, his hands no longer gripping her hips, but holding on to her by her firm boobs, pinching and tweaking the peak of her nipples to heighten her pleasure, as he unloaded into her.

"I love you." She whispered satisfied and exhausted, her forehead pressed against the cold wall, trying to catch her breath.

" _Ti amo, tesoro._ " He whispered in his native tongue, kissing her bare shoulder tenderly, as he slipped out of her carefully.

Blaise pulled up his boxers and his pants, and gathered Daphne's dress and bra without bothering to untie her wrists.

"Blaise, would you care to untie me?" She raised an eyebrow at his odd actions.

The olive skinned wizard merely smirked, as he scooped his well-fucked almost naked sweetheart into his arms. "Oh no. I am nowhere near done with you yet." He replied impishly, and apparated them to his apartment.

~oo~oOo~oo~

Theo and Hermione were sitting on her soft cream coloured rug, in front of her sunny yellow sofa, with a tray of sandwiches and a kettle of tea situated between them. She was pouring tea into two brightly coloured mugs, sparing a glance at the gorgeous wizard beside her.

"Would you prefer honey or sugar in your tea?" She asked softly.

He looked into her eyes tenderly and hummed. "Neither." He simply answered.

Hermione nodded, and added some honey and lemon into her own, stirring the hot liquid a few times, and looking back up at him.

"I am glad you are here." She admitted, and slid his mug in front of him.

"Thank you." He said, and his lips curved into a lopsided smile. "Me too." He replied.

She blushed slightly, which he took note of, and his heart swelled that _at last_ he was the reason that her cheeks flushed with that delicious shade of red that was trademark Hermione.

Comfortable silence had befallen them, as they quietly sipped the soothing beverage. Hermione was simply content to sit beside the wizard who held her heart for so long, and reveled in his scent. His aroma reminded her of the smell of sweet fragrant grass after the rain, with a hint of freshly baked cinnamon cookies. It intoxicated her senses, and calmed and relaxed her. She felt safe.

Theodore was delighted that the beautiful witch did not force him to talk, like people usually attempted to do, even Blaise. She was not bothered by the quiet, on the contrary, she seemed to enjoy their companionable silence as much as he did.

The quiet Slytherin always thought that words carried more meaning, if spoken with care. He did not tolerate unnecessary blabbering, although he did find it adorable when the Gryffindor witch engaged in that little quirk of hers, as it amused him. She was probably the only exception, but he was admittedly biased, because he loved Hermione Granger, quirks and all.

He loved the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was trying to figure something out. He loved the way she bit her lip and slightly averted her gaze when she was nervous. He loved the tiny little dimples that appeared when she smiled. He loved the sound of her laughter, when she let her guard down and forgot about her worries, just letting go for a moment. He loved the way her impossibly wild hair curled in every possible angle, refusing to be tamed. He loved the way she smelled.

Theo sighed wistfully, and his nostrils flared with her sweet aroma. She smelled like wildflowers, and sunlight, with an undertone of aging parchment that tickled his senses. He loved how books smelled, and it made so much sense that she would lightly smell like them.

He did not even notice that he had a blissful smile on his face, until it was pointed out to him.

"Theo?" Hermione addressed him. "Why are you smiling?" She asked curiously.

He glanced at her face, startled. "Because of you." He answered honestly.

"Hm?" She echoed, cocking her head to the side.

He smiled, and reached out to curl a lock of her soft hair around his index finger playfully. "Your smell, it's comforting." He admitted, with the softest hint of colour in his cheeks.

She flushed, heat flooding her face. "Is it?" She asked shyly. "What do I smell like?" Her curiosity prompted her to ask, blushing even deeper at her question.

"You smell like the sweetest wildflowers, sunlight, and not surprisingly your scent carries the smell of aging parchment, which reminds me of books." He chuckled, satisfied with the delicious colour on her cheeks. Was he becoming addicted to her adorable blushing? _Quite possibly so._

Hermione's face was as red as a strawberry, as she pushed the sandwich tray away from between them, and scooted closer to him, leaning her face on his shoulder. "I like your scent too." She confessed.

Theodore smirked and wrapped a loose arm around her shoulder, gently coaxing her closer against him. "Oh?" He hummed, not actually asking with so many words, but curious like she was.

"Your scent reminds me of sweet fragrant grass after the rain, with a hint of freshly baked cinnamon cookies." She admitted, gazing at him with admiration shining in her eyes. "It makes me feel safe. _You_ make me feel safe."

"My own." He whispered, addressing her with the nickname he had for her for years in his head. "I will protect you from anyone, anything." He vowed, and gently lifted her face to press his lips to hers tenderly, drawing her closer.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he called her his own, deriving the nickname from her name, but they both knew it carried more meaning than that. She broke the kiss shortly, and rested her cheek against his.

"I am yours, if you will have me." She said with a bright smile, and Theodore could not help but kiss her senseless for saying that.

"Always." He confirmed, as he pulled back.

Hermione beamed at him. "I am so happy. But, nevertheless we should discuss how to make our bothersome, meddling friends pay for their scheming." She hummed.

A mischievous light gleamed in Theo's eyes. "Oh, I have just the thing." He smirked. "They won't know what hit them. Once we are done with them, they will feel so guilty, that they will be begging us to forgive them for meddling with our lives."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at him. She loved his brain, and how sneaky he really was. It appealed to her vindictive side. It appealed to her very much so, and if she was completely honest with herself, it also turned her on.

She was laughing freely when Theo explained the plan to her. It was not the most original idea, but she knew it would work, because it was not complicated. It was simple, and it was this simplicity that would help them get back at their friends.

"Alright, let's do this. We will need to talk with Luna..." She trailed off.

The new couple spent the rest of their night planning, and contacting their friends, whom they knew would go along with their plan.

~oo~oOo~oo~

The next day Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace of the Potter's residence in Godric's Hollow, her expression dimmed and haggard, her eyes rimmed with red from _'crying'_. She walked into the drawing room, and her eyes widened.

There were her best friends in the whole wide world engaged in a passionate embrace. Harry was half naked, straddling his pregnant wife, as she held onto his buttocks, playfully squeezing them, eliciting soft groans from her husband's mouth in response, as he was sucking on the tender flesh of her neck.

Hermione blushed scarlet, shut her eyes tightly, and then discreetly coughed.

"Er, guys... weren't we supposed to have lunch today?" She asked awkwardly, as they had a standing lunch date every Saturday, and she had free access to their home, which she used within reason. Unfortunately more often than not she found her best friends in various stages of undress, and not once she had to wonder _if they actually wanted to get caught by her_.

"H-hermione!" Harry squeaked in a rather girlish voice, while Ginny was not bothered in the slightest.

"Hey, sweetie. Give us a second and we can go to _Rosie's_." She said cheerfully, and pushed Harry off of her, then pulled him to their bedroom, so they could get dressed.

Hermione just nodded and walked into the kitchen, waiting, making sure that she looked properly heartbroken, knowing that her best friends would not be able to resist asking why. And sure enough, when they found her sitting on the lone kitchen stool, looking all out of sorts, Ginny's eyes widened at her state.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked.

That was her cue.

She broke down in quiet sobbing, and sniffled. "Yesterday Theodore confessed to me that he is in love with Luna Lovegood." She whispered, her voice cracking with real emotions.

It was not hard to imitate the emotions, because she just imagined what she would feel, if this really happened to her, and that scenario made her reaction sound genuine.

"Gin, what am I supposed to do?" She asked between sobs. "I love him, but he loves her."

Ginny and Harry shared a solemn look between them, and felt the whole world come crashing down on them. Because of the scheme that they took part in willingly, they quite evidently broke Hermione's heart.

That was not part of the plan.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so when I sat down to write this chapter, I had no idea that it would actually escalate into needing a few more chapters, but that is very much the case, because the plot development requires it. Hopefully you don't mind.

I included some hot and heavy scenes between Daphne and Blaise, because one of my readers wanted some lemons, and I believe Theo and Hermione are not quite there yet. Please go easy on me, this is actually my first time writing graphic sexual scenes in a fanfiction, but hopefully it flows well.

What do you think of the revenge? I figured that the scheming four would feel properly guilty, if they learned that Theo told Hermione he is in love with someone else. I can see that Ginny and Harry buys it easily, but what will happen with Daph and Blaise? Will they be so easily manipulated? They are Slytherins after all. Or, will they need proof?

Also, it tickled me to write that Shakespeare was a wizard.

Foreign vocabulary:

 _Ti amo!_ \- I love you!

 _Tesoro_ – Darling

Thank you for reading, and thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! You guys rock!


End file.
